Silk Threads Part 1 Unbound & Part 2 Undone
by Totemdancer
Summary: My first CSIM Fic, Edited 0501 for all those long para's! rnIt was all downhill from here! No apologises for cliffhangers, it's just how I write! ;o) rnSilk Threads Part Two - Undone First Chapter is up!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

It was 1am and as far as she knew she was alone, she liked it that way she could work in peace and quite without interruptions. 4am came and went and she worked steadfastly through the ballistics, only allowing herself to rest when she knew she'd got a match to the bullet in her hand. Sitting down at the lab table she allowed herself to doze, just to rest her eyes, just to help herself think more clearly. That wasn't going to happen. She was so tired now, her eyes slowly closing, without her consent. Her head lolling forward onto her arms folded against the desk, her head slumped into them, not wishing to fight it any longer. As sleep crept through her, the dreams started, indistinct at first but growing, turning to full Technicolor within minutes of her hitting REM sleep.

How long he stared and watched her, he didn't know, he didn't care all he thought about was how beautiful she looked, he heard her gentle sighs and moans as she slept and wondered what she dreamt of that could cause her to stir so visibly. Her head moving from side to side on her arms, her hair flowing around her face He wanted to wake her, to ask her but he couldn't, he wouldn't wake her from her blissful slumber. Yet he wondered, maybe she dreamed of him, yeah sure who was he kidding, she was far too good for him. Well we can all dream he thought as he turned to leave the room. Something stirred deep inside her, a feeling a tingle that started in her toes and spread like fingers climbing up her body, spreading throughout her making the hairs on the back of her neck prickle.

In an instant she was awake, someone had been watching her she knew that, the feeling cut through her like a knife, who had been watching her? As far as she knew she was alone, she shook herself to try to rid herself of the feeling, but it wouldn't go away. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling she noted just put her on edge she didn't like to be caught napping, especially seen, as she should be working. The images of her dreams thundered back into her conscience self and she sighed deep long and hard. That's when she smelled it, just a passing faint waft stirred by the slight breeze from outside the lab. It smelt distinctly familiar yet she couldn't place it, her mind still foggy from the dreams that had so vividly sent her spiralling out of control.

Dragging herself out of the chair she headed for the coffee machine in the break room, her footfalls slow and deliberate, silent as a cat she stalked into the lounge, coffee she needed coffee! No way she could get through the next few hours without caffeine. She was dead on her feet she knew but the case, god the case she had to get back on the ballistics report. He heard her leave the lab even though she padded cat like down the corridor on bare feet, he thought for a second before he made a decision. Stopping at the lounge door he watched her again, he was doing a lot of that lately just standing and watching, he saw her pick up her large latte mug and fill it with coffee. She had no idea he was there, he hadn't announced his arrival as normal with a "Knock Knock" he was just content to watch, to allow his mind to wander, his eyes to roam over her. She spun round unexpectedly and his eyes went into freefall not knowing where to look.

She finished pouring herself a huge mug of coffee she turned hastily to get back to the lab only to see the doorway blocked ahead of her. She started with fright.  
"You ok?" he asked his eyes dipped to the floor before they raised to meet hers, a half smile just touching the corners of his mouth. "Tired sorry, you scared me, I thought I was alone" she beamed back at him,  
"I need to get this report finished then I'm off home to sleep for a week!"

Oh my god what was he doing here, she realised what she'd said after she said it, no she'd told him she was tired, mentally slapping herself she offered a cheery "See ya" as she went to negotiate the small gap between him and the door frame. He turned slightly sideways to let her past but not enough, she felt her bare arm brush his sleeve, bare skin against silk and the tingle spread again as she realised what the smell was, as she realised that it was he who had been watching her. She stopped dead in her tracks as his arm came up blocking her path, blocking her escape route, Her mind racing now she didn't trust her voice, he'd watched her, he'd seen her sleep, oh god no her dreams, what if he knew, what if she called out, oh lord how was she going to get out of this one. Sheepishly she raised her eyes he was looking down at her his blue eyes twinkling in the fluorescent light from the corridor,  
"Go home, get some sleep, finish your report tomorrow...That's an order detective!" She couldn't meet those eyes she dare not, not standing in such close proximity to him, she didn't trust herself, didn't trust her eyes not to give her away. Ducking her head under his arm, she felt like she was slipping out of his web. "I'm going... I'm going OK good night" she shot back at him, her voice trembled as she tried to hide the emotion that was welling up inside her, glancing quickly back trying to hide her eyes from his, she hit wide and totally missed, he locked her up, his eyes searching, probing digging. She was running scared now and he knew it.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

He noted how her demeanour changed how she fidgeted under his stare, how her pupils widened like a deer caught in a cars headlights and still he stared he couldn't help himself, he wanted to drown in her eyes. To see what she saw to dream what she dreamed. The overwhelming urge to reach out and touch her rocked his very soul and he forced himself to back down forced himself to break the moment, a moment in time frozen yet changing, wanting, needing. Two people reaching out for one another two souls seeking that which would make them whole. Suddenly feeling very uncomfortable as he realised the moment had changed he broke his eye contact with her just as she started to look uncomfortable and he started to feel uncomfortable.

She was oh so tempted to run, to put as much distance between him and her as she possibly could, but that would give her away, then he would know. Oh lord he could never know. Oh Lord he did know the realisation of what she'd just seen played out in his eyes told her that. Composing herself she managed to hold herself together long enough to walk calmly back to the ballistics lab. Her coffee forgotten she unceremoniously dumped it on the worktop, as she shut the door firmly behind her securing herself in her personal world. She scoured the room frantically for her coat and bag. Her feet wouldn't move. Why wouldn't her feet move? She leaned back against the door her whole body shaking with the exertion of trying not to give herself away. She wanted to slide down into the floor, to feel the room close around her and protect her, to hide her, to hide her feelings. She had never felt so vulnerable in her life. Breathe she thought to herself Breath. And as she did she managed to shake off the feelings that threatened to overwhelm her.

She saw her coat where she'd left it hung on the hook in the corner, and on still somewhat shaky legs managed to push herself away from the door and retrieve it. Her bag hung below it and grabbing it she reached down for her shoes "No chance of getting those babies back on!" she smiled to herself as she scooped them up too. She turned towards the door. In her minds eye he was stood there, watching her again. She blinked hard There was no one stood at the door, "Silly" she said to herself as her hand reached for the door handle. But she still glanced both ways up and down the corridor just to check before she scampered out of the lab and down the corridor to the lift. The coldness of the linoleum floor under her bare feet brought some relief to the fact she'd been on them for almost 18 hours. She stabbed the button, hovering from foot to foot waiting for the lift to arrive that would transport her to the ground floor and then out of the building to the relative safety of outside. The lift chimed as it stopped and the doors slowly opened she sighed lowering her head in thankfulness. Not looking up she jumped in and spun round thumping the ground floor button.

He had watched her walk down the corridor, away from the break room, watched her every move drank in every detail of her movement. He hadn't moved waiting, wishing that she'd turn, glance back. Any acknowledgement of the moment, that had just passed between them. He sighed heavily as she slipped out of his view and turning he climbed the stairs to his office. Closing the door he walked slowly over to his desk, his heart felt like lead in his chest as he sunk into his chair. Leaning forward he reached for a pen and unconsciously rolled it round in his fingers. Closing his eyes he rested his head for a minute picturing her in his mind. This was no good he thought to himself, shaking himself out of what was rapidly starting to feel like depression. He threw the pen back onto the desk and his eyes followed it as it skittled across the pile of paperwork. Time to go home he urged himself as he swung himself up and out of the chair, if he stayed any longer she might catch him asleep, he chuckled to himself. Reaching for his jacket he slid it on and headed for the lift. As luck would have it the lift was waiting for him and as he stepped in reaching for the button the doors closed softly behind him. As it was beckoned by an unseen hand.

Leaning against the back wall of the lift he was amused at how she jumped in as the doors had barely opened, how she thumped the button with her fist. He noticed the way her shoulders relaxed as the doors shut and just couldn't help himself, he wanted to speak to her, to ask her, something anything just to hear her voice. He cleared his throat. The low cough from behind her nearly sent her through the roof, every nerve in her body screamed at her, there was nowhere to go the doors had closed and the lift had started its decent.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

He could not help the grin that split his face as he watched her nearly end up clinging to the ceiling. She spun round to see him grinning madly at her, he was enjoying this, she could tell. She was starting to doubt it now, starting to doubt what she'd seen in his eyes, doubting herself, doubting how to respond, what if she was wrong? What if it was her tired brain playing tricks on her? Her brain now running at a hundred mile an hour, she struggled for something to say, the tiredness was creeping in now and coherent speech was starting to feel like a non starter. She put on her best southern drawl  
"Horatio Caine That is the second time tonight that you have near scared me half to death" She watched him as he tipped his head to the side and listened to her, the grin fading to a smile as he watched her. She looked at him; his eyes crinkled with the laughter he was suppressing, the light that danced in those deep blue liquid pools was pure mischief. Oh lord she was too tired to deal with this right now, too tired and too on edge to know how to respond, One wrong move now and she felt like her world would spiral into chaos, she wanted to reach out to him, to step into his world but something held her back. Something stopped her, how could he be so damn intense one minute and the next so casual, he was driving her crazy, and she had no idea what to do about it.  
"You..." he paused his eyes drifting away from hers then quickly back as he added "are very jumpy tonight" She allowed his statement hang in the air. As the doors chinked open as the reached the ground floor. She turned to face the doors, waiting impatiently for them to open, ready to bolt. She was confused and far too tired to work anything out right now; even he was puzzling her, which was not normal. She knew him as well as she knew herself or did she?

He knew it was best not to push her now, the last thing he wanted was for her run, he couldn't bare that, she was too tired he noted, He was too tired. But the temptation to touch her again overwhelmed him he wanted to wrap her up in his arms, to protect her and cherish her, as she deserved to be. Moving away from the wall he stepped towards her, his arm gently swept forward and closed round her waist. She allowed him to guide her out of the lift and through the foyer, his hand rested on her lower back just barely touching her and she felt a shock wave as her skin prickled and her stomach somersaulted wildly. She walked in silence, by his side, and she suddenly realised how natural it was to walk next to him. How natural it was for her to keep pace with him even though he was so much taller as though that was where she should be, by his side. As they headed out of the building towards the car park.

Somehow she knew he hadn't needed or wanted an answer in the lift and she hadn't rose to the insinuation that he'd proffered. As they reached the car park, drifting just far enough from him for him to realise she was leaving. Just far enough for her to sense the natural connection they had start to separate. The fright had left her drained again; the close proximity of being in a confined space with him had left her tingling from head to toe. She knew she had to sleep to refresh her brain, too bring herself back to reality. His voice broke her thoughts,  
"Sweet dreams" She stood stock-still and watched him climb into the hummer and waited for him to drive away. He didn't he waited, what was he waiting for she couldn't understand it, deciding her brain was fried she turned towards her car and climbed in. Pulling out of the car park she glanced in the rear view mirror. He had waited until she was safe in her car and heading home before he pulled out of the car park, pointing the hummer in the opposite direction he drove home.

The sun was just starting to break over the horizon and the first fingers of its warmth stretched out over the still sleeping city like a blanket. It was sure going to be a warm one, she thought as she pulled into the driveway. Leaning back in her car seat she tried to fathom what she'd seen in his eyes, his eye's she couldn't get them out of her head, she'd felt like she was drowning felt like her soul was being drawn into them. She could not cope with her emotions as she steeled herself out of the car and headed for her front door. Opening the front door, she slid silently into the cool safe haven that was her home, glancing round she decided her bed was the best option. Slowly she walked to her bedroom, like a woman in love she ran her hand down the hallway wall, then sudden realisation hit her, Oh lord what was she doing, sleep She needed to sleep then maybe it would all be normal again when she woke up. Yes that's it she'd sleep and it would all fade away like the dream from earlier fade into her memory, like a mist dispersing over the glades in the early morning sun. She didn't remember her head hitting the pillow; she was asleep before it did.

He didn't go home, he drove around mindlessly, till he found himself at the beach. Parking the car he walked out onto the sand and sat watching the sun come up, the orange light spidering across the horizon and silhouetting the buildings of Miami Beach in an aura of early light. He pulled his knees up arms resting across his knees ringing his hands, staring aimlessly into the endless horizon. Slowly he rested his head on them and sighed. He wanted her, wanted her in his life. Needed her even, he suddenly felt like everything could go right for once in his life. He knew what he'd seen in her eyes, he saw her lose herself in his eyes, letting him draw her in. For a moment she had let him in, for a frozen second the connection had been made, now he had to work out how to build on it, without pushing her away. Slowly he rose and walked to the water's edge, shoving his hands deep in his trouser pockets he stared out over the ocean, watching the waves roll in. The zephyr of ocean air caught his hair and the suns glint getting brighter now made he reach for his sunglasses. Parking them on his face and with one last look at the sun rising he turned and walked back to his car. Like a new day, dawning a page had turned, a new chapter begun.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

The alarm clock cut through her restless sleep, dragged her unforgiving into the real world. She rolled over slowly forcing her eyes open and to focus on the source of the dreadful noise. Finally seeing it she aimed a hand haphazardly in the clocks general direction. Catching it with her arm she swiped it clean off the night stand, cursing softly she leaned over the bed only to find that she really would have to get up to switch it off, it was out of reach. Briefly she thought about shooting it, but decided that wouldn't be a wise choice. She pulled herself to the floor dragging her body down the bed and half crawled to the clock and switched it off. Climbing to her feet she replaced the clock and through still half closed eyes felt her way to the shower. The hot water was bliss as it thundered down, hands firmly planted against the wall of the shower, he leaned into the jet of water letting his head hang as the water worked over the top of his head down to his neck. Slowly moving his head from side to side allowing the water to ease away the tension. Reaching out he turned off the water and ran his hands through his hair squeezing as much water out as he could. Before grasping a towel and drying himself.

After she dragged herself out of the shower, her rude awakening by the alarm clock forgotten. She parked herself on the couch and curled up with a magazine and a cup of coffee, She couldn't read her mind started to spin images from last night floated in and out of her vision as she tried to concentrate. It was no use she gave in and settled back. What was she going to say to him? Could she even face him? She started to get frustrated, why was she so scared the dream, lord the dream, and then how he looked at her, had she called out? Had she called his name? She racked her brains trying to remember if she had in her dream? She didn't know, only the ghostly images of fleeting shapes remained but the power with which the dream had held her, came back with vengeance and she trembled the hairs on the back of her neck prickled yet again and a shiver ran the length of her spine. The low knocking on her front door, rapidly snapped her out of her daydream, It couldn't be? She pondered as she got up slowly off the couch. And now she was being dragged to the door, by the insistent knocking. Flinging the door wide, half in annoyance that her train of thought had been broken it slid through her fingers and crashed back into the wall. Her brain registered the door handle leave her hand as her eyes registered her visitor.

He could see her through the lounge window tucked up on her couch with her head back; she looked like she was miles away. Her hair he noted was wet, not totally but that towel dried can't be bothered to dry it wet. Shower, Calleigh, wet hair. The sudden image appeared in his mind as instantly and as visible as if he had been there. The image stopped his hand in mid knock. Shaking the glorious vision, reluctantly from his mind. He didn't know how, he'd ended up at her front door; he didn't care now, all he knew was that he had to speak to her. He had to clear the air, he knew he had started something and now he felt hopelessly compelled to bring it to a swift conclusion. Whatever the hell that might be. He knew she needed an explanation, She deserved one, he could feel it, so desperately he needed to explain his actions, to talk to her to hold her to feel her, to make her his...The thoughts crashed through his brain and he stopped himself, stealing himself he reached out and knocked lightly on the door. And dragging himself together mentally were all he could manage before the door started to open. He watched as the door flung open full force and he saw her hand slip of the handle as it crashed into the wall, he registered the look of what was that Shock? Fear? Anger? Oh god what was he doing. Had he woken her? He should leave, Just turn around and get back in the car, No that would make it worse, The longer he left it now, would only make what he had to say harder. His brow creased into a frown as he tried to form the words, tried to arrange them into some form of order in his head. He swore she could see him thinking. So he stopped

He looked at her his head tipped ever so slightly in her direction, Reaching up he slipped his sunglasses off and lowering them he followed their decent with his eyes, better to watch his fingers than look in her eyes.  
"Calleigh...I...Umm" he fidgeted with his sunglasses  
"Can in?" his eyes flicked up to hers then back to his glasses. He noticed the reaction the way she closed her eyes breathed in deeply through her nose then how she quickly opened them he saw her smile The shock had left her face to be replaced by a look of insatiable curiosity. And he knew he had to move fast, he had to lay his cards on the table, strike whilst the iron was hot. Shit all of a sudden Horatio Caine had turned into the king of clichés.

She could see how uncomfortable he was, his mannerism, so ingrained into her being gave him away, he was fighting hard to regain his composure, fighting with that indomitable strength to Bring some form of normality to the chaos that was rained down around him. Something inside her stirred, a deep sense of protectiveness rode up from the very core of her and threatened to send her over the edge. She managed to meet his eyes just for an instant she stared deep once again into those deep blue windows of his soul and she saw his world start to disintegrate.  
"Horatio" the word slid softly out of her mouth as the air was expelled slowly from her lungs. It was all she managed.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five 

He felt it rise up from his toes, slowly moving through his body a yearning to just hold her. Words that he wanted to say lost to his mind, his actions would have to speak for him, he couldn't force the words out so he stepped forward through the threshold of her doorway and reached out for her. His web suddenly closed around her and ensnared her. As he pulled her into his arms. She watched him in a trance step forward, she felt his hand slide ever so gently around her waist as he closed the gap between them. The next thing she registered was his body against her, his arms his eyes. She felt like he'd swallowed her up, felt like she was drifting in another time, another space but she wasn't. This was right here, right now and she knew he was going to kiss her, and all of a sudden it was all she wanted all she craved was to hold on to him. To let the moment change forever and take her where ever it wanted too. She wasn't strong enough to fight it; the fight had gone drained away from her like water flowing over a precipice. She closed her eyes leaning into him, feeling the contact around her waist get firmer as he pulled her closer and held her firmly, waiting for what seemed an eternity before she felt his lips on hers.

He guided her body nearer to him, slowly moving his hand around her waist till it rested in the small of her back. Watching her close her eyes and lean her face towards him, gave him all the reassurance he needed, and slowly oh so painfully slowly he leaned forward until he felt her lips under his. Gently at first he kissed her, softly tenderly his lips played across hers teasing her. His touch stealthily stoking a fire that had smouldered for so long to a blazing inferno of raw passion as he tightened his grip and he realised that the hunger he felt for her was about to overcome him. And he was just as helpless as she was to stop. He realised the kiss was carrying them both away, far past any reasonable stopping point, past a point of no return, he could feel her heart pounding against his chest her breathing laboured as she struggled to suck in enough air to keep her conscious. But he couldn't stop, not now, he'd come to far to let her go, he groaned as he struggled to keep control, but there was no control left and as he felt her tongue flick into his mouth a wave of pure lust swept over him and he was lost.

She felt his hands slide down to her thighs as he roughly scooped her up and she wrapped her legs around him. She felt the wall connect with her back as he forced her back against it. Reaching out she managed to close the front door. Every nerve in her body on fire, ever inch of her skin craving for his touch. She didn't give a damn he was being rough the want; the need she felt in his touch was sweeping her along with it. She felt like she was melting into him. She couldn't breathe, and she truly didn't care. All she could think about was the fire raging inside her, the desire that had built slowly over the years, that was now pouring out of her. She felt every touch, every movement of his body and sank deeper into the wall, it's support and his body was all that kept her upright.

He leaned harder against her his hips grinding slowly rhythmically but with urgency that he couldn't fight. The feel of her skin overpowered him, as his hands slid up under her T-shirt. Dragging his mouth away from her he pulled it up and over her head throwing it aside, he watched her fascinated as she frantically scrabbled with shaking hands to undo his shirt buttons. Then as the buttons tore away from his shirt as she ripped it apart, giving in to her own need to feel his skin against hers. He moaned softly as she leaned her head forward to kiss his chest, her still damp hair trailing over him, her hands moving gliding across his bare skin setting off nerve receptors he swore he never knew he had. His legs were beginning to shake now he was fast approaching collapse he glanced down the hall towards the bedroom door, not knowing if he could make it to her bed carrying her. She could feel his muscles trembling, strained to breaking point. See the beads of sweat slowly forming on his temples as his brow creased with concentration. She felt like his will was overpowering her, like she was being dragged into his very being. His mouth was hard against her every kiss he ground into her sent electric currents rippling downwards in her body. She saw him glance to the bedroom and she knew just as well as he did, they would never make it. The right here right now was going to be Right there, Right then and she shivered the hair prickling on her neck as the images from her dream crept up on her.

Desperate now, reaching for his belt and wrenching it undone with a ferocity that matched his own she dragged at his trousers trying to pull as much fabric away as she could. Grabbing her legs he unwound them lowering them slowly to the floor feeling her body slide down his. Revelling in the sensation of skin against skin now slick with sweat. He held her tight feeling her shake as her feet touched the floor. Making room for her hands as they slid inside he half snarled as he felt her touch him. Burying his head in her neck he fought with ever passing second to hold on, his mind spiralled into a descending loop and he half pulled half ripped her sweatpants from her. She bit down hard on her bottom lip as he raised his head and his eyes met hers. As he claimed her as his own, as he devoured her soul with his eyes, she knew it had to be this way she could see why he had to take her, why he had to let go like this. That if he hadn't done this now, this way, he never would, he never could.

In that instant as she looked deep into his eyes she realised she was looking at everything that he was and everything he had to give and he offered it to her unreservedly. He wanted so much to tell her how he felt, to tell her he loved her, to say anything, but he couldn't the overwhelming urge for conclusion pushed him on. His body wasn't responding to him anymore it was responding to hers responding to a need that shook him to the core, an urge to make himself whole. Everything he was feeling conveyed in his eyes to hers and as he stared he saw her pupils flare felt her draw him into her even deeper and he gave in. Feeling like time had stood still, he stared long and deep into her eyes a connection he couldn't break dragged him in and as the waves crashed over his head he drowned willingly.

He came back to his senses slowly trying to stop them both crumpling to the floor, his head was spinning he's legs had turned to jelly. Every muscle in his body shook from the exertion of holding her up and the release that had coursed through him. He couldn't let go, he was too scared he'd lose her, to scared that she'd run away. The realisation struck him and his mind raced trying to form words.  
"Calleigh ...I'm sorry...I didn't mean it to be like this" He dragged his eyes away from hers ashamed at his loss of self-control. She looked at him taking in every detail every fine line that crept from the corners of his eyes, His eyes now pointed at the floor. She could see the shame he felt in his face feel it in his body still held firmly against her. She couldn't stop herself from stroking her hand slowly down his face pulling it round to face her making him look at her. His eyes that only seconds before had been ablaze with desire now imploring her forgiveness.  
"Oh Horatio, you have...no idea" she paused  
"How long I have waited for you to do that...Lord to do anything" She grinned lighting up her face. He looked at her shocked "You have?" He watched as she slowly nodded at him, and watched the flush of colour spread across her cheeks. And he chuckled still not quite believing his luck that the woman he held so tight that he had loved for so long wanted him just as much as he wanted her. He spoke his voice still shaky from exertion and lack of oxygen.  
"So why? ...Didn't you say something" he finally forced out as he started to detangle himself from her legs. She laughed, as she fired back "Why didn't you?"

He made sure her arm was firmly around his neck and swept her up into his arms to carry her to the bedroom. He felt his knees start to give but with strength of will he hadn't possessed from the minute he'd first touched her, he managed to straighten up and steadily headed towards the bedroom. He felt his trousers, which until that point had managed somehow to stay up round his hips slide, defiantly down to his ankles to piss him off. He sniggered under his breath and whispered in her ear  
"I thought I just did?" his eyes creased as he grinned and the laugh that he was suppressing broke free. Almost falling over his own feet he fell onto the bed taking her with him he rolled her over so she was on top of him, her hair falling forward over her face. He couldn't take her eyes off her and he watched, as she blushed crimson.  
"What? " she shot back at him glaring, she felt the flush burn up her cheeks again and watched as a crooked smile started in one corner of his mouth and his eyes twinkled. She aimed a mock slap at his chest and squealed as he caught her wrist. His eyes burnt bright as she tried to wrestle out of his grasp.  
"Uh ah!" he fought back, his eyes creased with laughter and she suddenly realised how much this meant, how much it meant to be here, how much she felt loved, and how stupid she was for not allowing herself to give into it before now. She squirmed in his grip as he rolled her over. Not quite wanting to stop the rough play he pinned her down, he heard her moan softly as the fire started to flare again and as he anchored her hands above her head. He bent slowly to gently kiss her bruised and swollen lips.  
"What do you dream?" he whispered gently nipping her neck and suddenly fought back an overwhelming desire to devour her again. Suddenly she realised what he meant; she could feel the colour flushing her cheeks and nibbled her lower lip. Suddenly the dream came back to her in all its varicosity and she trembled from deep within her core, as she relived it all over again and she grabbed him by the edges of his ripped shirt and pulled him up towards her. Her eyes went wide as she stared at him fire back in her voice now. She couldn't resist the temptation to tease him leaning forward she whispered softly in his ear  
"That's for me to know..."

TBC


	6. Silk Threads Part Two Undone Chapter O...

**Silk Threads**  
  
**Part Two - Undone**

**Disclaimers: **_Err nope still don't own nowt, except 5 dogs, that I wouldn't wish on anyone right now! You wanna sue? you get the dogs! ;o) and I'll throw the kids in as a bonus!_

Chapter One

He chuckled to himself, as he climbed down from the hummer outside the lab, Calleigh's words ringing in his ears! Jeez was it going to be fun finding out! After the entire weekend practically spent in bed he still hadn't managed to worm it out of her what she'd been dreaming about. He conceded that he'd made a breakthrough when she had told him one day she'd show him. The torture was pleasantly thrilling, but yet he was getting impatient.

Work was going to be a nightmare, they had decided that they wanted to keep their newly blossomed romance to themselves for now, but Horatio wanted to shout it from the rooftops. The stupid grin on his face, was more than likely going to tell the world anyway. He practically had to stop himself skipping like a school kid to the front doors. Collecting himself for a minute he slid on his professional mask and quietly entered the building. Stopping at reception he picked up his messages and made his way upto his office. Opening the door he almost turned round and walked straight back out. There was a heap of paperwork a mile deep sat on the edge of it. He was glad Calleigh wasn't due back into work until tomorrow, time to collect his thoughts and work out the best plan of action. Glancing out of the window he could see the clouds looming on the horizon and made a wish that it would rain, and soon. The humidity was horrendous.

Curled up in the big leather sofa, in Horatio's living room, the deep chocolate cushions moulding around, her as she gazed at the Laptop screen. As the light started to fade, the orange glow of sunlight through the wooden blinds was being replaced by the yellow grey tinge of clouds rolling in. Fast stripping the daylight from the room. The early morning air, still thick and humid. His white T-shirt, clinging to her clammy skin, with the moisture in the air. Moisture, that the sun wasn't going to allow to settle without, a battle. Calleigh was glad she didn't have to go to work today. It had been like this, all the previous week. All the weekend, the rain threatening, but the sun fighting back and pushing the clouds back out to sea. A low groaning, rumble of thunder, far away out over the horizon, reached her ears. Dreamily, she tapped her pencil against her teeth. It had been a hell of a weekend, the heat, and the sweat, and Horatio. Oh my Lord Horatio. There had been a bolt out of the blue, well not quite. She knew something was about to happen but that! Never in her life had she thought Horatio capable. To just burst in like that and slam her against the wall, Oh my. She put the pencil down, and closed the laptop, climbing out of her spot on the sofa she walked over to the windows. Infact she' realised she had totally under estimated him, Ok, yes agreed, when she thought about it, and with hindsight... God, hindsight is such a wonderful thing! She should, really have seen it. Horatio was far too intense to be anything other than...like that. Thinking about the weekend they had just spent together she reached out and tilted the blinds letting more of the clouds into the room. The light had faded to silver now and the sun was blanketed by the grey mass approaching slowly over the sea. Her mind wandering, she wondered what he was doing and fought off a sudden urge, just to hear his voice.

Horatio leaned back in his chair staring at the pile of work stacked up over the weekend. God Miami was murder! In all, it's contexts. The heat was bringing out the idiots bent on causing trouble and by the looks of it, they'd had fun over the past two days. Wondering if, it had been the very heat, that had flipped him over the edge of that wonderful self-control. He pondered his actions, what the hell would he have done if she'd have pushed him away, god that was something he didn't want to think about. He pinched himself just to make sure he hadn't been asleep and dreamed the whole thing. Wrong thing to do! Dream, oh yes it certainly was going to be fun finding out. He couldn't wait for the day to be over so he could get home. Home to Calleigh who was hopefully still ensconced in his T-shirt on his couch. In his house. The image was going to overwhelm him and he picked up a case file. He needed to concentrate on work, but it wasn't going to happen. Not in this lifetime, not until he knew for definite exactly what she'd been dreaming! Why was today going to be the longest in his life?

Calleigh was feeling the same way, the day dragged, painfully slowly on. The rain when it came did little, to strip the humidity from the air. Almost as soon as it started it was over and the sun was belting down relentlessly on Miami's suffering inhabitants. The air conditioning was slowly driving her insane; one-minute she was too hot the next too cold. Why is it that air conditioning never does what it says on the tin? She slumped down on the sofa and stared at the clock on the wall, the minute hand she swore wasn't moving. That was it no more sitting around, she couldn't stand it a minute longer. Getting up she wandered through to the bedroom and found her discarded trousers in the corner, where they'd been thrown that morning when Horatio had pounced on her before going to work. Looking up she caught her reflection in the mirror and gasped, The bed hair effect had seriously kicked in, Lord she'd never get a comb through it, the birds nest of knots at the back would do for her if she tried. Routing threw the bed sheets she found her hair tie and raked it back into a form of bigger knot! Scrambling into her trousers propped on one leg as she reached the hall, hopping and stumbling she managed to get them relatively straight before she took one glance back at the clock and headed for the door. Slipping her feet into her shoes was painful to say the least but she managed and headed out into the stifling early evening air. She knew one thing she had to get to the lab, she had to see Horatio one day apart and she decided it was murder.


End file.
